


Captured

by LiinHaglund



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: All aboard the express train to hell, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, Loki And Laufey Are Not Related, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Oral Sex, Other, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Some Plot, Spitroasting, Teen Loki, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: Loki is kidnapped by people who want to send Odin a message. They keep him deep underground, where not even Heimdall can see him.Since they plan on having the brat there for a while, they might as well have some fun...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is FILTH, and I'm leaving a short chapter and a note here so that you prude fuckers can scroll up and read the tags. 
> 
> This is not cute. 
> 
> This is not fluffy. 
> 
> This is porn.
> 
> You're welcome.

Loki is kidnapped in broad daylight.

He traveled with his siblings, Tyr, Balder, Hod and Thor. It was a bad time to travel, with Vanaheim having declared war and tensions running high.

Tyr was with them, though, and surely a seasoned warrior was enough to protect them? Balder and Hod, the twins, were no strangers to fights themselves. Thor boasted he would take down any man, though he had only just began his training. Loki was still an adolescent, not yet old enough to be trained by the army.

When the attack came a group of men appears at the front of the group, and while Tyr was busy with them a smaller group approaches from behind. Dressed like royal guards they easily convince Loki to follow them.

The attack is short, and for a while the siblings think nothing of note happened. Not until Hod, the blind brother, asks how Loki is.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Groggy but comfortable, Loki comes to on a bed. He is bound and gagged, even if it is done in a way that does not hurt him. This strikes him as bad, because he can quickly see that his older brothers are not with him. They promised to protect him, so if they are not with him they must be hurt. Or worse.

The grogginess does not subside, in fact he feels a little bit as if he's drunk. Or drugged.

Someone is with him, a large man he has never met before. He towers over Loki's slighter frame. Loki tries to avoid looking at him.

“Hello there.”

Loki warily turns to look at the man, apprehension and fear coursing through his veins like ice.

“Good to see you awake, kid,” the man says in a soft voice. “We took the liberty of having a licensed healer look at you, you know, so we can ascertain that you have not been hurt. We aren't barbarians, after all.”

Loki freezes in shock when a pair of large hands land on top of his thighs, touching his bare skin. He had not yet realized he was naked. The man's hands feel large and calloused and take up a large part of his thighs. Worker's hands. Tanned skin against his own pale complexion.

“Found some... interesting parts... but with your mixed blood I suppose that was to be expected. Your grandmother I believe? I have mixed blood myself, from my father, but I never inherited... _that_. I never knew him much. He worked as a builder and I never saw much of him.”

The man strokes up and down Loki's thighs, then slides his right hand to the inner thigh and ghosts his fingers over the plump folds covering Loki's cunt. He is the only one of the siblings to have both genders, the way Jotuns do. All the others are male, through and through. They used to tease him until mother and father told them to stop. Odin even told Loki there was nothing wrong with him, an oddity with such an absent father.

“Since maidenheads are a myth, have you been fucked?”

Loki shakes his head jerkily.

“Easy, easy, no need to panic.” The man licks his lips and runs a fingertip up and down the slit. The sensitive area feels vulnerable. “I will be gentle when I take you. I was hoping you would say yes. It would have been easier to just spread your legs and fuck into that little hole. Virgins are always such a hassle.”

Loki shakes his head again and closes his eyes. He jolts in his bonds when something cold and slippery touch his folds.

“Lubrication, it'll warm up soon. I am going to use fingers to spread you, then I'll fuck you. It'll feel good, I promise. Just relax and work with me. If you struggle and resist I might lose my patience, and we don't want that, do we?”

One lone finger enters him, the lube makes it slide in gently. Loki breathes a sigh in relief.

“See, not so bad. Cunts are made to be fucked, you know. You'll be just fine, kid.”

Hot tears prickle in his eyes. The finger moves inside him, going deep and then shallow, wriggling a little. Loki feels the rough patches of skin. He never thought much about his extra hole. Loki yelps when more cold lube touch his folds, but makes no noise when the one finger is replaced by two. His eyes fill with tears even though he's not in pain to justify it.

“Crying already? Does it hurt?”

Loki shakes his head much more listlessly than before. “Not pain,” he tries to say through the gag, but the sound is too muffled to make sense.

“Ah, just the shame, then. Can't help that, I'm afraid. If it helps it's not your fault, we're just using you to punish your father. You can blame him. Or me, if you want.”

It doesn't help at all, but Loki is gagged and cannot say as much. The man says nothing either, just works his fingers inside Loki's cunt. It feels better than it should. If he ignores everything, closes his eyes and just feels, then he can pretend he's safe and playing with himself. The large, calloused fingers are not at all like his own, but he can delude himself since they are gentle. When a soft moan, muffled by the gag, escape him Loki wants to die of shame.

“It's alright,” the man soothes, “you can make any noise you need to. I know you don't want this even if your body responds to me. Just relax and you will be fine.”

The man's free hand caresses Loki's legs, spreading them more and adjusting the bonds so that he is forced to lay there with his legs wide open. Loki hates it.

Fingers are twisting and rubbing his cunt on the inside in ways that feel nice, and then the hands violating him are gone. He closes his eyes for a second. He wants to wake up and find out it was all just a bad dream. But of course when he opens his eyes there's still a horrible man who has been doing horrible things, and will do worse still.

The man pulls his own pants down a little bit and strokes his cock, and it looks so much bigger than Loki's own. Not abnormally large, just enough to be scary.

He struggles and tries to scream. He needs to get away before -

Oddly the man just stands there and waits.

Eventually Loki tires himself out and sags in his bonds. It's no use. He won't get loose on his own. Even if he was not bound the man is bigger and stronger than him.

He sobs when the man settles on top of him and guides his cock to Loki's cunt. Thankfully the lube and the earlier stretching is enough to make it slide in with a bit of discomfort, but no pain. The man is still mostly dressed while Loki is bound and naked.

“Relax.”

The first thrusts are gentle, but each one sinks the cock deeper into Loki's cunt and it makes him whine in disgust. The man soon starts a steady pace, fucking into Loki rhythmically. The clothes rub against his skin, it feels harsh and abrasive, making his nipples harden as if he were cold.

“That's it,” he whispers into Loki's ear, lips caressing the outer shell. He traces his wet tongue into the ear. “That's how you take a cock. So nice to feel your cunt open up to me.”

Loki tries to struggle again when the cock is pulled out, but to little avail. The cock slides inside him again anyway, making his cunt stretch around it. It's like everything he does is useless.

“Personally I hope negotiations drag out a bit,” the man says between sucking kisses on Loki's shoulder and throat. “I'll fuck you every morning and every evening, maybe more if I feel like it. The sooner daddy agrees to our demands the sooner you can leave.”

The bonds are starting to become uncomfortable, the position he is in too stiff. Loki tries to get some relief before his muscles cramp, but he is bound too well. The only other thing he can focus on is being raped, and while it's not painful he hates it. It smells weird and feels weird and it's entirely too caring.

He's given rougher thrusts, his cunt used for nothing but the man's pleasure. The man suddenly groans and stills. Loki doesn't know why at first, then horror grips his insides as he realizes the man must have spilled his seed. He sobs again at the thought of it, of knowing he has a man's seed inside.

“Good boy, Loki, making me come.”

 

* * *

 

Loki sleeps uneasily, but come morning he is finally allowed to wash up the mess between his legs. He did not want to feel the slick mess all night, but he had no choice, just like he had no choice in being raped.

Breakfast is not even disgusting. The food is rustic, yes, but it tastes good. Probably because he is so hungry. The only furniture is the low bed and while Loki wants to be a thousand miles away from the place he was raped in, he sits obediently in it.

The same man who raped him is the one who has untied him from the position he has slept in so he could wash and eat. Thankfully he was not left uncomfortable all night, like when he was raped, but he still rubs his wrists and ankles occasionally. Loki eyes the man warily, able to remember the promise of at least two rapes a day until he is released. The water he has been given to drink tastes oddly sweet, but Loki would have been happy with water straight out of a river.

“Do you think of yourself as a boy or girl? Neither? Both?” the man asks.

“Boy,” Loki says quietly.

“Are you ashamed to have a cunt?”

Loki blushes, and the man nods, apparently satisfied with a wordless answer.

“It's a bit odd to be with you, I've only been with women before.” The man grabs Loki's bare cock, holds it in his large fist where it is completely hidden from view. Loki squeezes his eyes closed and fists the bedding. “Can you come with this?”

Loki nods, eyes stinging even though he's in no pain at all. He is soft, until the man's large hand begin gently fondling him. The hand feels rough and big. Slowly Loki feels his cock swell and twitch. It feels dirty to enjoy it, but he can hardly help that his body responds to the touch of another.

“Huh. You could fuck a girl and have your own cunt stuffed full of cock at the same time. If you're into that. Maybe you prefer to have your cunt fucked? I won't judge. It's a very nice cunt, I enjoyed it. Bet you know that, I left you to sleep with my seed inside after all.”

Loki squirms, tears running down his burning cheeks and dripping onto his naked chest.

“Of course, you didn't much enjoy it. I know you don't like being forced. Are you sore?”

Reluctantly Loki shakes his head. The grip on his cock is getting harder and the callouses scrape his sensitive skin in a good way. He can tell his cock is leaking from how the slide becomes easier and easier. The fact that it's an adult man should not turn him on, but he enjoys the sure way the man rubs him.

“Good, then you won't have to endure a healer today.”

The man lets go of Loki's cock and takes out the shackles. He fastens them gently around Loki's wrists, but leaves his legs free. He manhandles Loki until his bound hands are attached to a loop in the wall and Loki is flat on his belly on the bed. The man grabs a pillow and lifts Loki's hips so he can place the pillow under. He neatly arranges Loki's throbbing cock so it's trapped between the pillow and Loki's belly.

Loki feels exposed with his naked ass in the air.

“If you're a good boy I'll leave your legs unbound. Kick me and I'll truss you up like a pig.” He doesn't wait for Loki to reply before the gag is replaced and he can't talk. The man slaps both hands onto Loki's ass hard, making Loki jolt from the pain, then he rubs it and squeezes. “You've got a nice ass, round and firm,” the man compliments. “I'll have to spank you one of these days.”

The calloused hands move down to stroke the back of Loki's thighs, thumbs teasing his plump folds on the upstroke and fingers tickling the back of his knees on the downstroke. He giggles involuntarily. He's always been ticklish.

Both thumbs press in slightly into his cunt on the next upstroke, then on the one after they enter fully and just as quickly retract.

“You get wet on your own, that's nice. Your cunt should be wet,” the man comments.

Loki hides his face, but comes up fro air quickly when he's tickled. With the gag on he can only breathe through his nose.

“Spread your legs wide if you want lube.”

Loki spreads his legs, and even though he expects it the cold lube makes his body jerk. Two fingers enter him and apply more and more of the cold lube. It feels almost like his cunt is massaged on the inside, then the fingers switch to spread his hole wider, then they fuck him. The man pulls out, rubs his fingers over the folds, then slips three fingers inside.

With a muffled grunt Loki tries to relax around the girth of the calloused fingers and eventually his mind drifts away a little. There's fingers in his cunt, but he can pretend those big calloused fingers belong to someone else. If the man was someone he liked, then he could like this. His body already does. The the fingers slide out to rub over his folds and pinch him there with a light pressure.

With sticky fingers the man lightly spanks his ass a few times.

“Mm, definitely an ass that would be nice to spank. Legs wide now. Be a good boy for me.”

Loki spreads his legs a bit more and tries to get comfortable. He does not want to think about what will happen.

“Good,” the man says, a hand patting him on the hip as if he were livestock. “There's a good boy. Stay like that, Loki.”

Loki squeezes his eyes shut, but stays put while the man climbs on top of him. He grunts into the gag when the man presses his cock into Loki's slick cunt. It's disgusting and he hates it, but it also feels good when he's filled to the point of pain with cock. A small, tiny, insignificant part of him wants more.

The man licks the nape of his neck and then kisses him there, then he starts to thrust at a lazy pace. He doesn't reach very deep at first, but after a few adjustments in angle Loki feels as if the cock fills his entire belly. He makes a moaning sound into the gag when the man gives him a hard thrust that bottoms out inside.

The man resumes his lazy pace and removes the gag.

“Breathe through your mouth.”

Loki obeys and breathes through his open mouth. He snaps it shut when he hears himself moan, but the man repeats the order and again Loki obeys. A hard thrust makes him yelp.

“Keep making noises for me, won't you? I like it. It'll be over even faster for you. Understood?”

“Yes,” Loki says.

“Good boy. Relax now, I'm going to give you a nice hard fuck. You need one, I can tell. I want you to make noises and I want you to angle your hips a little so you can take my cock deep in that little cunt of yours.”

The pace changes into a rougher one, where Loki pants and yelps and moans while the man stabs his cock into him. His mind wanders until he hears a more wanton sound leave his lips and a shiver go through his lower belly. “Please stop,” Loki begs in a panic, but the man ignores him. Another shiver, full of shameful pleasure and reluctant want, and Loki sobs once and then moans right after.

Inside of him, where the man's cock is ploughing his wet cunt, Loki feels only pleasure. His body sings with it, shivers. His arms and legs move without his input, and he wants the gag back because he cannot stop moaning even through the tears and sobs.

“You feel so good around my cock,” the man praises. He fucks Loki deep and hard and determinedly. He sucks a wet kiss on the fleshy part of Loki's shoulder. “So good. I want to keep you, if daddy doesn't want you back. Would you like that? Would you rather be mine, Loki?”

“No,” Loki whines. “No.”

“What if daddy fucked you? I bet he would enjoy your wet cunt too. I do. Maybe he'll fuck you when he gets you back. You're already used now. You're sullied.”

Loki shakes is head. “No!”

“At least like this you have a use. What use is a fifth son?”

The man pulls out and Loki relaxes, thinking it's over. He shrieks when the man pulls on his hips until he's on his knees, ass presented and his still bound arms stretched and stuck in the shackles.

The cock goes in deep in one hard push, and Loki yelps. The pace is hard after that. Loki tries to wriggle free, but the man is too strong. There is no place to go to get away from the abuse. His cunt is getting sore. More sensitive. The pleasure stubbornly grows in him.

“No, stop,” Loki pleads because he's sure if it keeps going he will embarrass himself. “Stop!”

A hard slap lands on his hip. The man does not slow or stop, he keeps his rhythm. To his horror, Loki feels his body cramp and his cunt convulse around the cock inside. The man moans and holds still deep inside. Loki pants as if he has been running. Occasionally he twitches and shivers.

“Mm,” the man hums contentedly. “That's it. You did so well. Was that your first orgasm at the hands of another?”

Loki nods, his face is burning and he's somehow cried so much he's sniveling.

“What will daddy say when he finds out his little boy came from being fucked?” the man muses. “Will he call you a slut? A whore? Will he give you a slap across the face?”

When Loki refuses to answer the man rocks his hips. His cock is rock hard even though he just came.

“I came too, but I think I will manage one more, since you feel so good.”

“No, please,” Loki begs, but he is ignored and the man starts fucking him again. Loki screams in both anger and despair, but he is the only one who cares.

The man shifts his grip around Loki's hips a little, the cock burrowing deep, slamming into him and digging around inside. He hates the wet sounds and the sticky mess that is leaking from his cunt and running down both thighs.

“Mm, nice and wet now,” the man murmurs. “Remember this, Loki. This is what a cunt is made for. This is what it needs. You feel good because this is what you want. What you need.”

Loki bites his jaws together, but the man clearly does not care about his participation. The thrusts feel good, even though rape should feel awful.

The man pulls out altogether, Loki's wet cunt feels empty and cold.

“There's a cunt that's been fucked well, open and wet.”

He pushes his cock inside again and Loki whines. It fills him slowly, opening him up all over again. Deeper and deeper until all of it is buried and Loki feels it pressing against his womb. The man pulls out halfway and slams into him, then he does it again, and again. He uses his grip on Loki's hips to pull him close at the same time, making the hard thrusts hurt even more.

Thankfully the man spills again, but not before Loki is a sobbing mess.

 

* * *

 

Loki eats his dinner with dread balled up in his belly. He's cried, he's yelled, he's seethed, and now he's empty and resigned. He hates how his cunt thrummed with pleasure for hours after the man left in the morning. How it wanted more. He has refused to touch it himself, but he has wanted to.

“I see you still have bruises from this morning.”

Loki shrugs. On his hips, from when the man held him. They're almost healed.

“It isn't a bad thing that you came, it's a simple matter of biology.”

Loki shrugs again, stiffer this time.

“My name is Svadilfari.”

Loki places the empty bowl aside. “Why do you rape me?” he asks, and it's soft for how much he hates the man for doing it.

“Because I can. Because I like having power over you. It's not really to do with you as a person. If we had caught some nobleman's daughter I would have taken her instead of you, you were just unlucky.”

“You won't get away with it,” Loki says in a whisper.

“There's always that risk,” the man admits nonchalantly. “At least I got to fuck you, hm?”

Loki rubs a hand across his face. He's not sure how much he should push. His rapes could get worse. The man is surprisingly gentle and nice. No, not nice, but Loki still knows it could be worse.

“Go to sleep.”

Loki's head snaps up so fast it must look comical.

The man smirks. “Sleep.” He rises up. “I'll come back with breakfast in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

Loki sleeps well, all things considered. He eats his breakfast and washes up under the man's watchful gaze.

Svadilfari shackles Loki's hands behind his back while Loki stands still. “Do you remember how it felt yesterday to be fucked on your belly?”

Loki nods grimly. He despises how his body responded to it.

“Was it better than being fucked on your back?”

Loki shrugs.

“Yeah, can't really compare much, can you? Only been fucked twice. Hardly even got any cream in that tight pussy at all, huh?” He slaps Loki once on the ass, it stings until the man smooths his hand over the hurt. “How many times have I filled you with my seed?”

“Three,” Loki mumbles.

“That's right.” Svadilfari rubs his crotch against Loki's naked belly. “Number four will take more work on your part. But you can manage, right? You'll be good for me, won't you?”

“Like I have a choice.”

“Well, good behavior might give you perks.” The man sits down on the bed and beckons Loki closer. “Sit on my cock.”

Loki moves into position, harder than it should be without the help of arms to balance himself. He worries a bit about the lack of lube, but his cunt accepts the intrusion without much trouble and feels almost fuller than before.

“Nice and wet. Now, fuck yourself. I want you to milk that cock until your cunt is full of seed.”

Loki quickly decides this is the worst so far. It's one thing to lay down and be taken, but this feels like he is raping himself. He feels tears run down his cheeks.

“More like this,” the man says and guides Loki's hips.

The man runs his hands all over Loki's body while Loki moves so that his cunt is fucked. He does not orgasm himself thankfully, even if he comes close, but by the time Loki is nearly exhausted the man spills his seed.

 

* * *

 

After dinner Loki isn't shackled again for his regularly scheduled fucking, instead the man forces him onto his back and fucks him gently. Loki keeps his eyes closed at first. The man licks his lips, a mockery of a kiss. Not knowing what to do with his hands Loki fists the bedding, but then holds onto the man fucking him.

It seems to go on forever, and eventually Loki mewls softly between moans and pants. The man sucks marks into Loki's skin. It's easy to enjoy the slick slide of a cock inside, easy to pretend he's not being raped.

“That's it,” the man whispers. “Take it like a good slut.”

He's big and strong, tanned from working outdoors. It's a man Loki would never have been touched by. All the people he's come into contact with outside of family have been nobility. If his brothers or his parents saw this man touch his arm even they would have thrown him in jail. But no one is here and Loki is at the dubious mercy of a man who coaxes him into enjoying himself while he is raped.

Loki rests his head on the bedding and lets his hair get mussed from the rocking. Trapped between his own belly and Svadilfari's muscled abdomen is his small cock. What pleasure isn't derived from his cunt is coming from the friction to his cock.

“Look at you enjoying yourself,” the man chuckles. He holds Loki's head bent back by grabbing his hair in a grip. “Tell me. Tell me that you like it.”

“I like it,” Loki parrots.

“No, sweet little slut, say it like you mean it.”

Loki whines when his hair is pulled. “I like it,” he tries to make it sound like he does.

The man hums, but keeps his hold on Loki's hair. With his neck exposed Loki is not surprised there are kisses and licks there.

A loud moan makes him startle. Was that really him?

“You _do_ like it.”

Loki bites his lower lip hard enough to taste blood, but his body does enjoy this. He feels his hands grab for purchase, his cunt clench, feels his body shiver through an orgasm. His scream sounds wrong. He should not scream in _that way_ when he's being raped. No matter how much pleasure he gets from the act he should not be able to orgasm from a rape.

“You feel so good around me,” Svadilfari praises. “Love how you clench your cunt.”

Loki tries to fight a little, but it only makes the man fuck him rougher and rougher. It feels so good, even though Loki does not want it to. He tilts his hips and tries to chase the pleasure while Svadilfari uses him. He meets the thrusts. There's a soreness in his cunt, but also a sense of unfulfilled desire. The man spills his seed and...

“Came again, huh?”

The aftershocks are running through his body gently. Loki hates himself. Hates having a cunt, because clearly it is only doing what it should. It's responding to stimuli it was designed to respond to.

“I don't want to,” Loki sobs.

The man laughs as if he told a funny joke, then lazily begins to move once more. He soon pounds into Loki's by now unresisting body as if it was his last night alive and he wanted to leave an impression.

When Loki is close to his third orgasm he starts struggling, but the man is much stronger and forces him to take his fucking.

“You will have my baby,” Svadilfari taunts.

Loki sobs again.

“Come for me.”

With a few changes in angle Loki's sobs turn to whimpering moans and he wishes he could stop enjoying it. Somehow it's easier to relax. Somehow he can never quite muster the energy to truly resist. He thinks perhaps his water is too sweet because it's drugged.

Sore and wet, his cunt shivers around the cock and Loki slumps underneath the larger bulk of the man while a last few thrusts and a moan signal that the man emptied his balls again. His cunt throbs pleasantly.

“Best fuck I got out of you so far,” Svadilfari says and kisses Loki's cheek. He slides out and sits on his heels.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Loki is bound on his belly. The man kisses and strokes his ass, gently squeezes it.

“Now, you know your cunt belongs to me, don't you?”

Loki nods, mostly because it feels safer to agree with the man who controls his food supply. Svadilfari could be much more cruel than he is.

“Say it.”

“My cunt belongs to you.”

“Good boy. Does that mean I can fuck you as much as I please?”

“Yes.”

The man gropes Loki's ass hard once, then rubs it gently. “Good boy, Loki. That's right. But, I know you don't want to enjoy it. You fight, you cry, you scream and that's not very nice behavior. Especially not when I know you orgasm.”

Loki holds himself very still, dread filling him.

“I brought some tools today. See, since you fight me, I have to punish you. I know you're new to this, so I won't actually hurt you. I'm just correcting your behavior.”

Cold lube is slathered over Loki's cunt, and then something hard and thin is pushed inside. “Just a dildo, but this one has a little trick. You'll feel it.” The dildo's base is much thicker, it feels like a big ball being forced into him. “Little more,” the man says and pushes the last bit in, ignoring Loki's pained whine when the widest part forces his cunt to open wider than it wants to.

“That looks nice, cunt stuffed so full you can't even get that out.”

Loki pants for breath, but yelps in panic when cold lube is smeared on his asshole.

“I've got something much smaller for you too,” the man says, even though what is pushed into Loki's ass feels huge.

His cunt throbs and his ass stings a bit before it too throbs, the foreign objects lodged inside the holes feel uncomfortable.

“That looks really neat,” the man hums. “Do you feel full?”

Loki nods. Full is not enough, he feels stuffed.

“Good. We're going to have to let you go eventually. When we do I want you to understand your place in the world. Are you listening?”

“Yes.”

“Your place,” the man whispers into his ear, Loki can feel his breath tickle, “is as a submissive. You might think you're a boy, but your _cunt_ wants to be _filled_.” The man pokes the dildos, pushing them deeper and making them move a little. “Say it out loud.”

“My place is as a submissive.”

“And what does that mean in a relationship, Loki?” the man presses.

“That -” Loki swallows. The dildo in his cunt is slowly sliding out despite the impossible girth. “That -”

The man waits, a finger tracing Loki's spread folds and stretched rim without touching either dildo.

“The submissive takes orders.”

“So shy,” the man chuckles. “What if daddy marries you off to a man, what will happen?”

“I'll -” The dildo in his cunt is pulled out, making Loki yelp.

“It seems your education is lacking a bit. You'll be fucked, held down, fucked and fucked and fucked until you're pregnant. You're just another hole to fill and fuck, another empty belly to fill with a child. You might think you don't want to be fucked, but you do. I've felt your cunt swallow me down and gush. Isn't that the truth? Do you like it, secretly?”

Loki whines pitifully, unwilling to say anything.

“See, you need to be punished, that way you will learn to be honest. It's important to be honest, Loki.”

The man slaps a large hand down hard on Loki's ass. The dildo still lodged in his asshole jostles. The man spanks him hard, again and again and again. Loki cries in pain, but stays still. He is bound anyway, no point in struggling when he can not get loose. The spanking hurts and he wants to get away.

When it stops Loki feels his entire ass throb in pain. In contrast his asshole has gotten used to the dildo enough to only feel full, but his empty cunt feels soaking wet and...

“No,” Loki whines.

“No, what?” the man asks. He gives Loki's sore ass a gentle pat. “Be honest or I'll hurt you more.”

“I can't have liked that,” Loki whispers, shocked that he said it out loud, but more shocked that he feels it at all.

The man chuckles and slips three fingers into his wet cunt. “Looks like you did. This isn't lube, it's your cunt juicing itself. Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes. I won't struggle.”

“Mm. That's good, Loki. Say it again.”

“I won't struggle.”

Svadilfari uses the dildo in Loki's ass to fuck him there, fingers still buried in Loki's dripping cunt. It feels different and dirty, but soon enough the man tires of it and removes both the dildo and his fingers.

“What is your place Loki?”

“My place is as a submissive.”

“And that means what?”

“I'll be fucked and... and... bred. And I won't struggle.”

The man finally undoes the shackles, and Loki quickly sits up on his sore bottom. “Show me you learned everything,” he orders while he takes his clothes off. The cock is throbbing and an angry red color. “When I'm on top of you I want you to reach down and guide my cock to that sloppy cunt.”

Loki allows Svadilfari to push him down on his back. It takes effort to grab the cock gently and guide it to where he absolutely does not want it, but Loki manages. Svadilfari's cock slides inside easily.

 

* * *

 

The next two meals Loki's fucked on his back until Svadilfari needs a break. Loki's genitals tingle at the thought of it, the gentle and steady fuckings and the unwanted pleasure. Then Svadilfari brings him breakfast and shows him a new, bigger dildo while he eats. It looks like a series of progressively bigger spheres have been merged into a rod. The base is large, but the tip no thicker than a finger.

“This one is going up your tight butt while I fuck your cunt.”

Loki looks away. Shame heats his cheeks.

“The guys are jealous, see, that I get to have all the fun with you. Best to make you ready before they want their turns, that way you might even like it a bit. I could have left you to them without even a hint of lube, but I will not do that. I can be nice too. Now it will just be me and this little dildo. Nothing scary.”

Loki finishes his food and his overly sweet water. He tries to avoid looking at the dildo, but it draws his eyes like a magnet draws iron.

“Get on your hands and knees. Make sure you spread your legs wide for me. I don't want any resistance from you, or I will spank you again.”

Loki obeys, slightly embarrassed despite having been naked so long. Svadilfari pinches Loki's folds and then rubs them. One finger dipping in between them and then sliding inside his cunt. It feels rough without lube, the friction not something Loki is used to. The finger is pulled out and pushed in a few times before it's gone.

The man surprises Loki by putting his mouth against the plump folds and kissing him there. His tongue slips between the folds before one is sucked on. He pulls away and the hand is back to pluck and pinch the them. Loki moans when a finger fucks him roughly, the slide wet and slippery now. The man pulls the finger out.

“You have a nice cunt,” he compliments, giving a hard slap over the folds that sting sharply.

“Thanks,” Loki mumbles.

Cold lube is rubbed over his puckered asshole. One finger is pushed inside, then two. Loki grunts softly, but it's not painful and he would rather be stretched and lubed before the dildo is used on him. His ass feels different than his cunt when it's breached, as if it doesn't want to be penetrated. He's sensitive there, and while shameful it feels nice to have his ass toyed with.

“Alright, relax now,” the man eventually orders. Loki breathes deeply, and the dildo is halfway in before he tenses. “Relax,” he's ordered again. When Loki manages the rest is quickly pushed in. Or, what he manages of the rest.

“You can take more, slut,” the man says harshly and manages to force Loki's body to take another bulbous bit. His rim closes on the thinner part after. Then one more. Loki grunts in discomfort at the next, but thankfully that's the last one he's forced to take.

Loki gives in to the shaking in his arms and rests on his elbows. He's panting through his mouth, which is the only sound in the room while the man stays still. Perhaps enjoying the view. Loki does not know what he looks like at all, but he feels like he's had a tree trunk forced inside him. He can't move without his stretched internal muscles protesting.

Then the peace shatters when the man grabs Loki's slim hips and slams his cock inside Loki's cunt. No more preparation, no warning, just a rough thrust that spreads Loki's cunt wide in one go.

“Oh wow,” he laughs, “I thought you would resist this.”

Loki, shocked and surprised, says nothing. Svadilfari pushes in the last few inches until he's hitting resistance, until Loki's cunt goes no deeper.

“This,” the man says and thrusts a bit too hard to be pleasant, “this wetness, it's all you Loki. You dirty little slut, you love being filled, don't you?”

Loki fists the bedding and tries to ignore how smoothly the cock slides inside him. The man is fucking him hard and deep, but not fast. He slams his weight against Loki's rear to make his cock punish Loki's insides. It makes him feel the dildo lodged in his ass more.

“You're tighter than normal, with your ass so full. It feels good to fuck your slutty cunt like this. Maybe I should do it more. Especially if you get this wet for me.”

A dark thrill has settled in Loki's belly, and his mouth feels full of thick saliva. The stabbing thrusts slam into his cervix and while unpleasant it still does something to his body. He hates it, hates the man who rapes him and hates the wet sounds. His cunt must be very wet to make those squelching noises. That dark thrill is stubbornly there, stubbornly reminding him of pleasure and fullness in places that enjoy being filled. He tilts his hips to feel it more.

A fist grabs his long hair, which forces his head to bend, forces him to show his face to the man raping him.

“Look at you enjoying yourself. Move your hips, meet my thrusts.”

Reluctantly Loki obeys. A shiver runs deep inside him. He can see their hips meet in the corner of his eyes, the man changes the pace to a quicker thrust. Loki looks away, stares at the wall.

“Is your cunt happy, Loki?”

“Yes.”

The man abandons his hair and holds his hips hard so he can give Loki a quicker pace. A rough fucking. Maybe this is what his brothers talked about when they describe what they do to the girls that flock to them. He's heard them talk even though they try not to mention such things around him. How they claimed the girls loved being taken. How they would scream for more. Loki never knew if they were honest or not.

“Are you going to come?” Svadilfari asks.

Loki moans deep in his throat while the man bounces against his cervix in a steady rhythm. It's painful and feels wrong, but it also makes his belly clench and his back arch. His ass hurts when his pelvis cramps, but in the chaos of feeling Loki doesn't feel pain. Not from his abused cunt, not from his stuffed ass, not from his bruised hips. He feels pleasure, and all the sensations add to it. He's aware and yet not, he knows the man bellows and comes, but it takes him several panting breaths to feel properly. To feel pain. To feel shame. To know up from down.

“Hurts,” Loki mumbles into the bedding. “Take the dildo out, please?”

Svadilfari pulls his cock out first, then gently coaxes the dildo out. “There, better?”

Loki nods, face hidden in the bedding. A gentle tingling Loki associates with healing move through his sore holes.

 

* * *

 

Loki is not fed at dinner time, instead he's blindfolded, his hands shackled and he is led out of his room.

“Gotta let the slaves clean the place,” the man says breezily.

They walk for a bit in a slim hallway, until Loki hears the sounds of many people eating. Clinking, clanking, quiet talking. It smells nice, like stew and baked bread.

“Clear a bit of that table,” Svadilfari orders and judging by the sounds he's obeyed.

Loki is bent over the wooden table and his shackles are attached to something that keeps him in place, even if his legs are free. There's lube applied and fingered into him, both holes at once, until he's soaked in the cold mess. He tilts his hips when Svadilfari massages his cunt just right for a few heartbeats. So far he has been fine, so he assumes he will not be too hurt by the end of whatever will happen.

“Damn, he looks young,” someone says.

“He is young. One at a time, not too rough,” Svadilfari says. “He'll be plenty sore anyway when he's taken a few even if we go gentle.”

Loki tries to get loose, but he can't get away.

There's a hard slap on his ass. “Behave now!”

“I'm scared,” Loki attempts to invoke sympathy, even if it does not appear to work on Svadilfari it might on some of the others.

“Easy now,” a rough voice says. “Easy.”

When unknown hands caress his skin Loki whimpers, but the gentle touch continues for a long time. A short, fat cock enters his cunt and the man behind him starts to move lazily while the hands continue to stroke his skin. One of the man's hands press between his shoulder blades. He starts to fuck Loki harder. It's nice, but Loki tries to angle his hips to get the cock deeper. It's almost at the right spot, but not quite.

Then, suddenly, the man's done. Loki does nothing when the cock slides out.

“Look, he's not even dripping, swallowed that seed right down,” Svadilfari chuckles.

Loki jolts when new hands land on his body. His neck is sloppily kissed and licked. The new man straightens up and kneads Loki's ass.

“Nice and firm,” he says. “If my daughters had asses like this I'd fuck them silly every day.”

Loki grunts when the man shoves his cock inside his cunt roughly. It's big, bigger than anything else he's had inside him. The first thrust makes him whine, but then he just takes his rape without complaint. He keeps himself relaxed until his cunt adjusts to the size.

“Good boy,” Svadilfari praises, cupping Loki's face in his calloused hands.

The man busy fucking his cunt speeds up his pace. He feels dirty, but this cock is also rubbing all the good places inside him.

“You're doing so well taking that cock, but I want you to beg for his seed.” Svadilfari strokes Loki's cheeks. “Beg him.”

“Please come in me,” Loki mumbles, barely audibly.

“Louder,” Svadilfari whispers in his ear. “Loud and clear. You don't want to be punished, right?”

“Please fill me with your seed,” Loki says loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. He does his best to move against the man's hips.

It takes a bit, but then Loki clenches and shivers and gushes when he orgasms. The man fucking him shoves his cock in deep and groans in pleasure. Loki sobs in shame as the large cock slides out and the man pats his flank before he's gone.

Not perturbed by Loki's tears the next man sinks into Loki's open cunt and starts fucking him.

“Beg,” Svadilfari reminds. His hands are still cupping Loki's face and the thumbs stroke his tears away.

“Please breed me,” Loki says between sobs.

“Tell him you want a child in your womb,” Svadilfari whispers.

“I want a child in my womb,” Loki repeats loudly.

That apparently does it, because the man spills his seed. Loki feels dirty knowing so many men have soiled his insides and left their seed in him. If he gets pregnant he won't even know who the father is. What would he say, if his father finds him with a round belly? Sorry, I have no idea who got me pregnant? I was too busy feeling good while they fucked me raw?

He almost hopes Svadilfari's gotten him pregnant already. It feels like that man should be blamed for everything.

Loki makes a disgusted face when he's touched by yet another man, but it quickly turns to a scream when his asshole is penetrated.

The man chuckles and fucks him deeper and deeper until he's all the way inside and can plunder Loki's hole to his liking.

“I did say some would like your ass,” Svadilfari reminds him. He kisses Loki's open mouth and Loki struggles to get away from the kiss, which just pushes him against the man raping his ass. The second time he allows Svadilfari to do as he pleases, even if he does nothing to reciprocate.

“Tell him your name, he should know who fucked his ass first.”

The man laughs heartily and obliges, though Loki doubts his real name is “Daddy”. They're just trying to shame him more.

“Tell Daddy to fuck you harder,” Svadilfari whispers.

“Fuck me harder Daddy,” Loki repeats loudly. Isn't he humiliated enough without having to beg?

The man does just that, making Loki grunt and pant while his ass is used like a cunt. It doesn't hurt much, but it does feel dirty and wrong. When the man finally goes still and moans Loki relaxes a bit.

“Just one more today,” Svadilfari says when Loki no longer has a cock in him.

A meaty hand pats Loki's hip. “Can I fuck him on the floor?”

Svadilfari undoes the shackles from whatever they were attached to and allows the last one to manhandle Loki until he's on his back on the wooden floorboards. What Loki feels of the man is big and he's got a beer belly. The big man puts Loki's legs on his broad shoulders and nearly bends him in half before he starts inching his cock inside Loki's cunt.

“No, _stop_ ,” Loki whimpers, the fat man has a cock that spreads him until he feels like he cannot take any more or he'll burst. It's so thick that even though Loki is open and wet it barely makes progress.

Someone tickles Loki's bare feet and the next few inches slip in when his focus is diverted.

“That's half,” the big man says.

Loki whimpers.

“Relax,” Svadilfari orders from somewhere behind his head.

Loki takes a few deep breaths and focuses on allowing the cock deeper. The big man thrusts just as Loki manages and their hips meet. Loki screams as too much cock fills him too full.

Large, meaty hands rub up and down his legs.

“Tell us how you feel, Loki,” Svadilfari orders.

“Full,” Loki says pitifully.

“But you're not full yet, are you?” Svadilfari asks. “That's just your cunt being full. You want him to fill your womb, don't you?”

Loki shakes his head.

“Loki,” Svadilfari says in clear warning.

“Yes,” Loki yields. “Yes, I want my womb full of seed.”

The big man pats his leg. “That's what we like to hear. Relax now, you're tight as a vice, kid. Gonna fuck you, little slut. Gonna fuck until you're wide open.”

Loki swallows and then takes deep breaths, telling himself there's no point in causing himself unnecessary harm because of pride. While he does it the man's meaty hands grab his upper arms, easily wrapping around.

He gets the air knocked out of him when the man starts pounding him. He gulps in air, but his subsequent screams just egg the big man on. The man sets a gentler pace after a few hard thrusts and Loki catches his breath. A soft moan escape him. It's not so bad now, and he even enjoys it a bit.

“Tell us how you feel, Loki,” Svadilfari orders yet again.

“Full,” Loki gives the same answer again. This time his voice is soft, almost humming. “I've never been so full.” He grunts a bit when someone other than the big man plucks and kneads his nipples. He knows Svadilfari will want him to say more things, dirtier things.

The man fucking him keeps the slower pace. Loki moans softly again. He likes having his nipples tugged on enough that he almost dares to ask for someone to suck on them.

“Bitch is getting into it,” the big man says. “He's soaking wet, and it ain't getting drier.”

Loki moans again and again as the pace is picked up a bit. The touch to his nipples disappear. The big man lets go of his arms, moves them above his head. His legs are moved to go around the fat hips and then the man lays down on top of Loki. The shackles are undone. Loki's hands fly to the big man's neck for purchase.

His own cock is rubbed between their stomachs and the extra stimulation makes shivers take hold in his cunt. He moans and clings and accepts the man's thrusts even though he hates him. It's better, he tells himself, it's not safe to refuse them. There's too many, they'll kill him before he gets out of the room.

Loki's fingernails are biting into the man's shoulders, but neither of them notices. He's busy feeling pleasure twist in his gut. He cramps around the cock and all through it he's fucked. He screams, but is still fucked, and then the cock is forced so deep he yelps in pain as it knocks against his cervix. But his orgasm is barely done and that pain makes him cramp again. It's too much, but Loki can do nothing to stop the heavy man.

He tries to push the man away anyway, despite knowing the futility of it. His sore cunt feels like an exposed nerve and it hurts to orgasm again and again. His fingers are cramping from how hard he's gripping the man.

Then it stops.

He lays still under the heavy man while they both catch their breath. When the man starts to get up Loki makes a pained noise as the cock slides out of his sore and swollen cunt.

“That sounded like you enjoyed yourself, Loki,” Svadilfari says. He sits down between Loki's limp legs. Two familiar fingers enter Loki and swirl around inside. “You haven't bled, even though you sure screamed like it.”

He stands and pick Loki's legs up. Most of Loki's weight is lifted off the floor.

“Breathe deeply and relax,” he orders.

Loki is beyond caring now that it's over. He does as instructed. Later he wishes he hadn't.

“Gotta keep that seed in you for a bit. I can't wait to fuck you while you're so heavy with child you can barely walk.”

One of the men chuckles. “We'd be doing the lad a favor, stretching his cunt before the birth.”

He's dizzy when Svadilfari walks him out, and Loki feels something run down his legs, but he's still blindfolded so he can't say for sure what. He can guess, though.

 

* * *

 

Loki is not fed any dinner, but he barely cares since he's allowed to wash before bed for once. He sleeps like the dead. He wakes up sore, but not in pain. It's almost a nice kind of sore.

“Sit on my lap,” Svadilfari says when he comes with breakfast.

Loki does, and even though he's fondled he gets to eat in relative peace.

“Are you sore?”

“Yes,” Loki says.

“You did really well, Loki. By next time you will be even better. I'm sure of it. We all saw you come undone when your cunt was fucked.”

“Am I pregnant?” Loki asks with a trembling lower lip.

Svadilfari places a hand over Loki's belly and seems to focus. “Doubt it.”

“You're a healer?”

“I dabble a bit. I have all the theoretical knowledge, but I was kicked out of the academy when I... got a little too close to the patients.” His hand caresses Loki's belly while he talks. It doesn't sound like he regrets what he did. “Why don't you sleep some more, Loki? As much as I like playing with you I have other things to do.”

As if he was doing Loki a favor by raping him.

 

* * *

 

“Will you sit on my lap again?”

Loki does as his captor requests and eats dinner while hands roam over his body. When he is done the man wraps strong arms around him and simply holds him in an embrace.

There's a soft kiss to Loki's cheek.

“What do you feel when you orgasm? Does your cunt feel a particular way?”

Loki shrugs. “It's like a shiver, and... like when you look down from a tall cliff... that feeling in your belly. And cramps. Like, I can't not tense.”

Svadilfari takes a bit of lube, but instead of his cunt it's smeared on Loki's cock. “I'm going to test if you feel different here.”

Loki moans reluctantly when his cock is stroked in the large, calloused hand. The touch is almost too rough, and he squirms a bit. The man holds him still with his free hand and works on Loki's cock with stubborn patience. Loki moans louder and louder, but in the back of his mind he feels an empty feeling.

As if he wanted to have his cunt stuffed.

His mind wanders then, to the times he was fucked and came, even if it was rape, and like a spell Loki comes with a moan. Shame rolls in while he catches his breath.

“Was it different?”

Loki whines. “Yes.”

“How did it differ?” Svadilfari is rubbing the mess across Loki's belly, making it glisten.

“It's shallower,” Loki says flatly, “it feels good, but...”

“But what?”

“I thought about...” Loki hangs his head. The man kisses his cheek. “I thought about being raped because I felt empty.”

“You felt empty?”

“Yes.”

“Well, maybe that's logical, seeing as you have a cunt too. Maybe you're supposed to be fucked in you cunt.” The man pats Loki's dirty belly gently. “Maybe you need that hole filled.”

Loki shrugs.

“Let's try that. Stand up a bit.”

Loki lifts himself off of the man and waits for the signal. Svadilfari guides him down the last bit with hands on his hips, slowly. Loki feels the cock breach him and slide up inside him. Once he's seated the man wraps his arms around him again.

“How's that? Does it hurt any?”

Loki shakes his head. It doesn't hurt at all. He's not sore from... from that.

“Good. You cunt feels really nice. Wet and tight and silky smooth.” A large hand grabs Loki's cock. “Almost like you weren't passed around like a cheap whore in a bar. Now let's test this.”

Loki moans louder, easier, and he has a nice orgasm.

“Was that good, Loki?”

“Yes.” He bounces a little in Svadilfari's lap.

“There's a good boy, fuck yourself.”

“No, fuck me,” Loki mumbles. He slides off Svadilfari and lays down. If he has to be raped he does not want to be the one on top. “Pin me down and make me take it all.”

Svadilfari chuckles. “Stay there.”

He leaves and comes back with a man Loki has never seen – but he might have gotten fucked by him all the same.

The new man is similar to Svadilfari in build. His skin is darker and he has a beard. Svadilfari presses lube in the man's hand and sits down next to Loki, as if he'll watch.

“Turn around, Daddy wants your other hole,” the new man orders.

Loki blanches, but turns obediently.

Daddy finger fucks him gently until his asshole is pliant, until Loki hums and moans softly. He's sensitive there, and it feels good to have his ass played with.

To his surprise the man shoves his cock into Loki's cunt. He's fucked hard before the man pulls out and penetrates his ass.

“Oh yes,” the man groans. He snakes an arm under Loki's chest. “Gonna wreck you. On your hands and knees so we can ruin your holes.”

The man pulls out and Loki yelps when Svadilfari slips under him and forces him to take his cock in his wet cunt. He understands then what they plan.

Sure enough Daddy quickly enters his ass again. It takes more effort this time, and Loki sobs at the sheer depravity of his position. He's go one cock in each hole, trapped between two large adult men.

“Oh,” he exclaims in surprise when they both move gently.

“Feel good?”

Loki blushes, but nods.

Svadilfari fists his hair and presses their mouths together.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's routine after a few days, to curl up in the man's lap while he eats. Svadilfari makes him sit so he's full of cock, but they just sit still. Svadilfari will caress him with his hands, and sometimes Loki forgets about not wanting it. Some small pockets of time he thinks he's where he should be. His mind shies away from thinking about how dreadful his situation is.

He has polished off his food as quickly as he usually does, not willing to risk them taking it away or getting the idea he needs less food.

“Can I have more?” he asks timidly. He wants to see what they will give him. What he can bargain with.

The man kisses his shoulder. “Hungry?”

Loki nods.

“I'll bring you extra for dinner, sound nice?”

Loki nods again, happy to have been promised something he asked for. He needs to be on good terms with his captors. The days have blurred a bit, but Loki guesses he has been there at least a month.

“Get up.”

Svadilfari leads Loki out of his room, without blindfold, shackles or anything of the sort. I makes him feel oddly free.

“Now, it's just me and one other,” Svadilfari says, “but we're going to try something new today.”

Loki shrugs. He'll be raped either way. They're nice to him if he stays docile.

In the dining hall a man sits on a bench, his back to the long table.

“I want you on your knees, between that man's legs. His name is Sumarr he will explain what you'll be doing with your upper body. I'll fuck your cunt while that happens.”

Even if he's apprehensive he does as he's ordered. Once Svadilfari is gently fucking him the other man grins. Loki listens while the man explains the art – as he calls it – of sucking cock.

The cock tastes less vile than Loki imagined, but he hates doing anything with it, let alone lick and kiss it. He might obediently lap up the precum and suck on testicles, but he doesn't like it. The head goes in his mouth, his hands stroke the shaft.

He's somewhat caught unawares when the man ejaculates in his mouth. He splutters and coughs.

“Not bad for a first timer,” the man says neutrally. “Clean me up.”

Loki laps up what little mess there is.

“Good. I'll come by and teach you more later.”

Svadilfari fucks Loki for a long time, all the while the other man strokes Loki's hair.

 

* * *

 

Loki hates his training sessions with Sumarr even more than he hates being raped by the others. The man is older than the rest of the men. He goes from gentle to rough when he trains Loki. It starts gentle, with kisses and licks, but by the end he's always forcing himself deep into Loki's throat and making him gag.

The others are sometimes watching it.

Daddy, who seems to prefer Loki's ass, is there now. Not that Loki cares much, Sumarr has a harsh grip on his skull and his cock is fucked down Loki's throat in a rough pace.

 

* * *

 

Loki is never shackled unless they want it for playing some game. He eats with the men, out in the small dining hall. He's usually in Svadilfari's lap while he eats, but sometimes the other men coax him over.

He likes to have the freedom to walk around. His room is barren and boring. Not that the other rooms are all that fun, they are underground and there's no windows. No paintings or decorations. The only books around are all myths and legends Loki learned in the nursery.

“Loki,” one of the men calls. “Come help cook.”

Loki goes up to him. He knows nothing about cooking. They have servants in the palace, and when he is not there someone else always gets food for him.

An old dress is pushed over his head.

“So you don't get burned. Take it off when we're done.”

 

* * *

 

“Let's play a game,” Svadilfari says one evening after dinner.

“Cards?” Daddy suggests.

“No, you cheat! I had something different in mind. Let's test the limits of our little prince. How many orgasms can he handle?”

Loki hunches in on himself while the men cheer and guess and place bets. Once done Svadilfari shackles Loki in place where they can all watch him.

Sumarr is chosen to start, and Loki feels two of his fingers press inside his cunt. They're dry, but he quickly finds a spot to rub that feels good. Soon Loki can hear the squick-squelch-squick sound signaling he's sopping wet. A little more pressure and Loki screams as his body convulses, the fingers unmoving inside him. He wants something bigger to clench around.

As soon as he relaxes the fingers move again. Loki fights his restraints a bit, but they're good and tight and he has no option but to ride out another wave of pleasure.

 

* * *

 

When Loki is nauseous one morning and refuses food even though he helped cook it, Svadilfari leers.

“Come.”

Loki sits in his lap even though he just wants to be far away from the smell of food. He has never been sick before. His mother would drag him to the palace healer if he so much as shivered.

Svadilfari waits for Loki to sit properly, meaning impaled on a cock, before he places his hands on Loki's belly.

“Yes,” he says.

The men cheer.

“Yes what?” Loki asks.

Svadilfari kisses Loki's bare shoulder. “You're pregnant.”

 

* * *

 

Loki decides that passing out was an appropriate response.

Svadilfari is sitting by Loki's bed. “Better now?”

Loki huffs, stretching on his bed and then curls up to hold himself.

“You're a good boy, Loki,” Svadilfari says. He strokes a large hand over Loki's hair. “Your father could have saved you by now. It's not your fault you're stuck here.”

Despite it all, Loki calms down while his hair is petted.

“Sleep in past breakfast, eat when you feel like you can stomach it.”

Loki does nothing to stop him when Svadilfari moves his body. The familiar feel of a cock entering his cunt barely fazes him at all. The worst has already happened now. He's pregnant. He's had cocks in places he never figured one would be able to go. Being fucked again is almost nice.

Familiar.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the boy's belly starts to swell Svadilfari finds himself incapable of staying away. He had a hard time before, but now he's hard just from seeing Loki's bump. That's his child. Loki might not realize it, might have been fooled by the fact that he's been passed around a bit, but he was bred before he was allowed near another man's cock.

Not that Svadilfari minds the sharing. He loves seeing Loki get taken and used like a cheap whore. He just wanted to be the one to breed the little bitch boy, and he did.

“Sleep well?” he asks when he enters Loki's cell. He has not bothered with breakfast for the boy, even though the morning sickness has passed, instead he goes over and lays down behind Loki. The pregnancy has been a smooth ride so far, thankfully. Svadilfari keeps a close eye on his health, but the boy seems _made_ for this. A perfect little breeding bitch.

A pity they will not be able to keep him.

“Yeah.”

Svadilfari rubs his hands over Loki's naked belly, feeling the bump. His hands look big on Loki, they always do, as if the dainty little slut was even younger than he is.

He moves Loki until the boy is on his side, pulls his own trousers down just enough and then buries himself in Loki's tight cunt. There's no resistance from Loki, not after so many cocks in that cunt, but the fit is a bit too tight the first few fucks each day.

“Wet already?” he asks. He had hoped Loki was wet, but it's always nice to know he juices himself in anticipation.

Loki, predictably, blushes.

“Good girl,” he whispers into Loki's hair. It's even longer now that he's been kept prisoner a while.

After so many times he knows how to angle his thrusts to make Loki moan and writhe, and the little bitch will gush liquid if one fucks him just right. True enough, Loki is soon soaking wet and moaning loudly. His body is pliant from pleasure.

On a whim Svadilfari cups Loki's flat tits, only to find the nipples wet. A bit early for it, but with Loki's mixed blood early is not a bad sign.

“Your tits are leaking,” he taunts, plucks at a nipple. “What a perfect little slut. So eager to have a baby you can't wait, huh?”

He stops moving, sinks in deep and toys with the nipples. The tight cunt clamps down on him.

“I hope your daddy never comes for you. I want to keep you pregnant all the time. You'd let me, wouldn't you? Your little cunt is so hungry, so eager to swallow any cock down.” He abandons the tits in favor of cupping the bump. “Do you enjoy this? Do you enjoy having a baby in your womb?”

Loki shrugs.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“I dunno,” Loki hedges.

“Sure you do.”

“It feels like a brand. Like everyone'll know I got fucked. Everyone'll know I'm not a boy.”

“Everyone will know what a slut you are too.” Svadilfari strokes the bump gently. “They'll look at you and know they can fuck you without consequence. You're already bred, already have a bastard growing bigger and bigger in you, what difference does it make if the stable hand or the guard fucks you? What if your brothers want to try your cunt? Your father?”

Loki is wet, sopping wet, and he's not getting drier. His little cock twitches despite the fact that he shakes his head in furious denial.

“How could people look at you, barely into adolescence yet heavy with child, and not wonder what your cunt feels like around their cocks?”

He thrusts lazily.

“It feels wonderful. They'll all feel it when they sink into you. You'd be wet for them too, wouldn't you? Who will be the next one to breed you? Will it be one of your brothers? Hm?”

Loki shakes his head.

“Will you walk down to the barracks? Will you let the army men take their turns when your belly is empty and your baby suckles your tit?”

“No.”

“Aw, but you like this.”

“They'd be too rough,” Loki says.

“Who then?”

“Someone who will be nice to me.”

“You think you'll get the choice, Loki? Your father might have you married off to cover up that you're special.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

His belly swells and swells, heavy with a child he never wanted and should be too young to have. His chest puffs until small breasts grow and his nipples become larger and darken. Svadilfari likes to pinch and suckle them. He likes to talk to Loki's belly. He scares Loki with tales of how his cunt will have to stretch for the baby when he gives birth. Taunts and leers claiming Loki will enjoy it enough to beg for another child.

Still no sign that his father will come and save him.

Loki has stopped hoping. It does him no good, and the men have settled into being nice to him. Mostly. No one hits him, no one tries to make him scream in pain, no one is rough with him.

“What are you thinking of that takes you so far away?” Svadilfari asks.

Loki shrugs. “I'm bored.”

Which is true. Loki has devoured any book Svadilfari has provided. He's learned a smattering of the Jotun language as a result. His cooking is rather decent too, by now.

“It'll be another two moons before you give birth. You'll wish for boredom then. Babies need a lot of attention.”

Loki strokes his heavy belly. Since he first felt movement he has started to warm up to the idea of being a parent. He's curious how it'll feel to hold a baby in his arms. His baby. He's made up his mind, it's his. Not Svadilfari's, not the other men's – _his_.

Svadilfari's hand joins his on the bump. “You look so pretty like this.”

Loki smiles.

“You'll be even prettier later, I bet. You will get even bigger. Tits full of milk too, once you give birth. Not the pre-milk you're leaking now.” He reaches down and strokes Loki's small cock.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Get it out of me!” Loki cries in panic.

The Einherjar who broke the door open stare dumbly at him. His swollen belly must make a sight. He has one hand shackled to the wall. The other hand is cradling his big belly. There's a wet puddle underneath him. The water the baby has been floating in. Now it's moving down, and Loki's narrow hips feel too narrow.

“Get it out! Please,” he sobs. The next contraction makes him scream in pain. It takes him a while to catch his breath after.

Someone pushes through the dumbstruck Einherjar. His father.

His father who backs away when he sees what is really going on. He leaves Loki there.

Loki sobs miserably. “No, help me!”

It feels like hours later when a warrior comes up behind the stupid, stupid Einherjar. “What are you all doing?” the newcomer asks.

“Uh,” One of the Einherjar says intelligently and points to Loki.

The warrior is not an Einherjar, it's the wrong coat of arms, but the Einherjar let the man through when he rushes up to Loki.

“You'll be fine, take deep breaths,” the man coaxes. He starts to remove the shackle, and Loki feels that his skin is cold. A small Frost Giant. Or perhaps a halfbreed.

“It won't come out,” Loki sobs. “Please.”

A cold hand touches his big belly and moves to touch his cunt, feeling inside. The cold feels nice. Soothing. Loki leans toward the man. He grabs onto his armor with the hand that was shackled.

“It will,” the man says softly. “You're open enough, just give a push when I say so.”

Loki nods. He's used to orders. He can manage that. “Don't go.”

“I won't, but I need some water and cloth.”

Loki points to the alcove behind the door. Svadilfari left everything Loki would need before he left. They all left. All of them assumed that Loki's father would get his lost son help.

At that point in time Loki is unsure who he hates more.

Cool fingers help make sure the baby comes out okay, and Loki has no idea how the man is not deaf from the way Loki screams as if he's being murdered.

 

* * *

 

Loki spends three days with the healers. They're in some obscure city Loki has never been to and can't place on a map. No one visits him. Not his father, who probably knows by now that Loki is not worth his time.

He only has the infant and the healers for company. At first they tried to take the baby away, but Loki insisted on keeping him. He begged, and he has gotten good at begging.

But, on the morning of the fourth day the warrior who helped deliver him comes. Loki is sitting up in bed, nursing and eating at the same time. He hasn't had clothes for a long time and it does not strike him to be ashamed to be seen by a stranger. Plenty of people have seen his skin.

“You look healthier,” the warrior says. He smiles at the infant which is happily suckling.

Loki shrugs.

“I come with an invitation, if you are up to it. I don't know how updated you are, but your grandmother Bestla convinced the Jotun court to help with Vanaheim, if nothing else then to find you. The royal couple want to invite you to supper. Bestla will be there too, so you will have a friendly face around. And I will attend.”

Loki nods. “I have no clothes.”

“The healers claim you have tossed them all away as soon as you were dressed.”

“Too abrasive... I haven't worn clothes since I was captured.”

“Oh. Well... I mean... I could get you something.”

“Something Jotun?” Loki guesses.

“Yes.”

Loki nods. “It felt nice, that you were cold.”

The warrior strokes his cheek. “You're sweet.”

Loki bites his tongue before he offers to spread his legs for the warrior. It would be so easy and natural to offer it up. He's even curious about how it would feel, what with the cooler skin. What stops him is mostly that he's unsure how healed he is after the birth, and how big the warrior might be.

He's not ashamed. Maybe he should be. Maybe he shouldn't.

“Will you stay a bit? No one comes to see me.”

“If you come to supper.”

Loki nods. “I will.”

The Jotun smiles. “I'm Angrboda.”

“I'm Loki. I guess you knew that.”

“Have you thought of a name for the little one?” Angrboda asks.

“Maybe Sleipnir,” Loki says. “I never thanked you for helping me, did I?”

Angrboda smiles. “No need.”

 

* * *

 

Loki is dressed in Jotun fashion rather than Asgardian, but it doesn't matter because his grandmother is there and he can hug her and cling to her. Him. Her? Loki is suddenly unsure if Bestla actually wants to be called a female.

The large hall is almost empty, but more and more people trickle inside when Bestla and Loki have settled down. A few servants bustle about, carrying large bowls and trays.

Jotuns, as it turns out, sit on the floor. There's only pillows and tables for furniture, but Loki is happy enough to sit on a pillow. He'd prefer someone's lap, but it might be improper.

“How come we never went here?” Loki asks Bestla.

“The Jotun court and the Aesir court have never gotten along well.”

Loki shrugs. “Yes, but we never see you either. You always come to Asgard.”

“Sweet, your parents cannot come without invitation.” Bestla takes the baby and holds him with practiced ease. She looks smitten. “He's sleepy. Did you just feed him?”

Loki gives her a happy smile. “Yes. I was worried I would leak milk and he always seems hungry.”

“It is good of you to want to keep him.”

Loki smiles again and huddles close to her.

“Loki!” a familiar voice calls out.

“Tyr!” Loki grins. His grin widens when he sees his other brothers as well. “Balder, Hod, Thor!”

He's quick to rise up and walk closer. Loki's smile falters with how they look at him. He stops and looks between them.

The brothers settle down opposite to Loki and Bestla. Odin and Frigga come and sit down too, but not one of them approaches Loki. No one moves to hug him. There's no greetings.

“Mom?” Loki whispers.

Frigga turns to him and smiles a brief, stiff smile.

Loki looks down to the colorful rug and sits down heavily. He sees in his peripheral vision that the Jotun royalty arrives. There are stiff greetings all around, except for Loki who smiles happily at the Jotuns. At least they seem to not think he's something dirty now.

Realizing that no one will automatically cuddle him Loki takes his infant back from Bestla and settles for having at least some closeness. Besides, sleeping babies are cute. When Angrboda sits down next to Loki he smiles happily.

Angrboda smiles back, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. There is about as much space between them as there is between Loki and Bestla.

When it seems socially acceptable to start eating Loki tucks in.

Loki's brothers mutter about cutlery, but Loki has barely even noticed it's lacking. “Just use your hands,” he comments as if it the most common thing to.

The Jotuns are all ignoring the Aesirs' confusion.

“So, you have a baby?” Thor eventually blurts out.

“Yes,” Loki grins. “Do you want to hold him? He doesn't fuss much and I just fed him so he's sleepy.”

Thor blanches and shakes his head.

“About the baby,” Odin clears his throat. “Are you sure you want to keep it?”

Loki frowns. “He's mine.” Didn't he always want a baby? He sucks a bit of food from his thumb. He was never allowed to play with dolls. Maybe he did want one. Maybe if they had not forced him to be a boy all the time.

“Yes,” Frigga smiles tightly, “but considering... _how_ you became pregnant, no one would blame you for not wanting it.”

Loki frowns again, deeper. “Stop saying _it_ , he's not some thing. That's my child,” he repeats. Surely his mother who has had five babies will understand?

“It might be better if you give him up for someone else to raise,” Odin says.

“Why? Do you picture them taking turns fucking me every time you catch a glimpse of him?” Loki snorts. “You wouldn't even look at me when you found me.” He turns to Frigga. “Did he do that when you gave birth too? Run out?”

There's a very amused chuckle from the Jotuns.

“It was difficult to watch,” Odin bristles.

“I've never seen a birth, I wouldn't know,” Loki admits. “Good thing you had a Jotun with you. I'd have stayed panicked and shackled to that wall forever otherwise. With Einherjar staring dumbly like I'm some strange beast.”

“Weakling,” the Jotun ruler scoffs. “Poor Odin can't even help his youngest give birth? One would think you cared more about him with the fuss you made while he was held captive.”

“I think it would be best if you stayed with me,” Bestla says.

“You won't try to take my baby away?”

“No,” Bestla says.

“Alright.”

“It would be better for the boy to go back to Asgard,” Odin argues. “He needs to attend court again.”

Loki decides to try his luck a bit and leans against Angrboda. There is not objection.

“Court?” Bestla scoffs. “I remember well enough what they said in their gossip.”

“You are so soft,” Loki blurts out. He rubs his face against Angrboda's skin.

 

 

 


End file.
